


My Maknae Is Mine Only

by orphan_account



Category: JinKook, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin has his eyes on a trainee. And now he is in the same group as him. He imagined the wonderful days of being with him. But not everything is as sweet as his imaginations.</p><p>“You thought I have no feelings for you? Yes. In fact, I don’t. GET LOST!” </p><p>"I hate you so much, hyung. I'm leaving BTS"</p><p>More and more, he's becoming confused by the feelings of his junior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Maknae is Here

**Author's Note:**

> Jungkook is a yandere.  
> Jimin is a tsundere.  
> Jin is an idiot.
> 
>  
> 
> [Jungkook's POV](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1141130)

* * *

I’m so happy. I’m so glad to be in this group. I am so happy to be in BTS. I am so happy to be in the same group as Jeon Jungkook, the trainee that caught my attention. He is capable of dancing, rapping, and his vocal skills are quite astounding too. Not to mention his face… His pale skin… His single eyelid… He had quite a large pair of eyes for a single-eyelided person. His chubby cheeks. I would like to squeeze them. They looked so soft. I want to bite them… His lips. His plump and succulent lips… I would like to bite those too. To make things short, I fell in love with this guy. Creepily in love. Like a stalker, but sweeter.

 

“Jin hyung, let’s do our best for BTS ok?”

 

The voice forcefully dragged me out of my guilt-full imagination and straight to the reality. “Um… Okay… Jungkook was it?” I stammered.

 

The cheerful boy replied “Yes! And I am the maknae. You are the eldest hyung right? We should be together often! ^^”

 

“Uh... Yeah… That would be nice.” Really nice. _I would like to be together with you often_.

 

Being in the same group, that would mean being in the same dorm. IN THE SAME ROOM. I wish I have a bed next to him. Please let me have a bed next to him. Please let me have a bed next to him. Please….

 

But no. I didn’t. I am next to Taehyung. Dissapointed. But Taehyung’s a good neighbor too. He tells me about his family and all, and he’s really nice. Jungkook got the only single bed in the dorm. And there were three double decker beds. I got the top bunk and under me was J-Hope. But I guess I still can steal a few glances at Jungkook down there.

 

Again, I sat there imagining dirty things. Jungkook being so vulnerable in bed. His lips slightly apart. His legs spread. I would just jump and attacked him that instant. I slipped my hands in his shirt… Travelling further. His skin was so soft. Jungkook let out a tiny whimper. “Jin hyung.. No… Nnnhn…” But I couldn’t stop. His pants are so dangerously loose. I slid my hands in them… “Hyung…”

 

“JIN HYUNG! Are you daydreaming!?” Namjoon’s voice struck the insides of my head, destroying all my dangerously delicious thoughts. “Eh? What… No… I wasn’t daydreaming!” “Yeah. You weren’t. You didn’t even respond when your beloved Taehyung called.”

 

Wait WHAT? My beloved Taehyung? Since when?

 

“Wait… Taehyung isn’t my---” I denied his statement. “Save it for later. Now we have got to meet the choreographer and stuff. Be down in 5 minutes okay? See you later.” And Namjoon went out of the door. Leaving me alone.

 

 _Kim Seok Jin… This is bad._ Eldest hyung and the maknae? 5 years of age difference! _Stop being such a pedo hyung, Jin…_

I grabbed my jacket and stormed to meet the others downstairs. I have to focus on my career. Don’t think about Jungkook anymore.

 

The meeting went well. We discussed about when our debut will be, and practice schedule, and roles. I am the vocalist and also the face of the group. I felt proud of being the face of the group and vowed to do my best. Jungkook is a vocalist too. But he’s also good at rapping, so he is a universal member. I’m quite jealous of him.

 

“Waaa… Jin hyung is the face of the group… He’s quite handsome right?” A voice rang through the room.

 

“Shut up Jimin”

 

“Aww… Hyung is shy… Look at his face, all red and cute! By the way, I’m a vocalist too! Let’s work hard together okay!” the petite boy teased me.

 

“Thanks. You’re quite cute and handsome too.” I said in response. His reaction was unexpected. His face became bright red. I was shocked. “Hey… Are you blushing? Jimin?”

 

“N-No! I’m not! I’m really cute and handsome, people always say that. It’s not just you!” And he left the scene. Other members were sneering at me.

 

“Jin hyung, you’re so smooth. First Taehyung, now Jimin?” Namjoon snickered at me.

 

“Wait, what did I do? And Taehyung? What the--”

 

“Jimin totally fell for that charm of yours.” Yoongi joined the conversation.

 

“I’m going to create a JinMin fanpage for you two~” Hoseok grinning ear to ear.

 

“Oooh! Our first OTP! Who is it?” Jungkook suddenly interrupted.

 

My face was pale. _No. Please don’t let Jungkook know about this. Please….._

 

“It’s Jimin and Jin hyung! They are so cute. I think I’m going to ship them.” Hoseok rang in.

 

OH SHIT. NO.

 

For a moment there, I think I saw a streak of disappointment in Jungkook’s face. But then he said, “Uh… That’s great! I think I’m going to ship them too! Good luck Jin hyung!” And walked away from the conversation.

 

“Ah… Jungkook is boring.” Namjoon voiced out.

 

“Yeah, he must be anti-homo or something” I replied with a laugh. A painful laugh.


	2. My Maknae is Confusing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin couldn't hold it anymore. Being ignored for 3 months was more than mere torture. Somehow, he's got to put an end to this. But Jimin seems to have some feelings for him. And he doesn't want to hurt anyone.
> 
> Jungkook's timing is never good.
> 
> The other members were very understanding as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook turned into a tsundere.  
> Jimin is the Mr-Nice-Guy.  
> Jin's skull is really thick.
> 
>  
> 
> [Jungkook's POV](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1141130/chapters/2309013)

* * *

It has been 3 months after our debut. It has been super busy since then, and it seems like Jungkook has been avoiding me and Jimin. There are still greetings, and things like that... But... I missed the cheerful Jungkook. Is he mad? Not to mention the search for JinMin has reached 4 digits now. And because of fanservice, I always have to sit near with Jimin. I really hope someone would fix this. Why not ship JinKook instead? It sounds nice. I won’t even mind JinMinKook, as long as there is Jungkook in it.

 

“Jin hyung…” Jimin grabbed my hands. That caught me off guard. I pulled my hands away.

 

“I’m sorry.. Uh.. What was it…?” I patted his head. The boy was shocked when I pulled my hands off his grasp. He looked like he was on the verge of crying.

 

“Uh… Jin hyung… I have something to tell you... The truth is... I've liked you ever since our first day.." he confessed.

 

I was shocked. "But Jimin, I thought all of this was just for fanservice?"

 

"At first it was... But now... I wanted to have you... For myself." he explained.

 

"What? Jimin? But I....."

 

"Do you have feelings for… V… or… Rapmon hyung.. or… Jungkook?”

 

_Yes I do. Jungkook…_

 

“Yes, there is someone I like… But it’s a secret…” I smiled.

 

“And it’s Jungkook?”

 

 _BINGO_.

 

“Uh… Yes… It was him. I’m sorry if I hurt you. I hope we can still be great friends.” I hugged him  
tightly. He hugged me back. “It’s okay… Um... Jungkook likes you too, you know?”

 

_Really?_

  
  
And that’s when Jungkook entered the bedroom. We were hugging. I was half naked. It looked very inappropriate. “Jin hyung. Congratulations.” And with a thumbs up, he left the room. “Jungkook!” I grabbed a jacket and went after him.

 

“JUNGKOOK! IT’S NOT WHAT YOU THINK IT IS!”

 

“What I think doesn’t matter. It’s good for the fans. If it’s good for the fans, it’s good for us too.” His voice suddenly seem shattered. “It’s a good thing you’re come to that level. With that traitor of a friend.” His eyes were red and watery.

  
“But JinKook would be good for the fans too, right? Me and Jimin… It’s not what you think…” I desperately grabbed his hands. “Please don’t run from me anymore. Don’t avoid me.” I hugged him tightly. Warm tears were flowing down his cheeks. “Hyung… Just go back too Jimin… Who am I to you? No one.” He pushed me away. He walked past me. _I can’t let him go…_

  
  
“Jungkook… Please. Please don’t torture me like this. I’ve had a crush on you ever since I saw you. I shouldn’t have praised Jimin. I never knew you would be angry. I thought—”

 

“You thought I have no feelings for you? Yes. In fact, I don’t. GET LOST!” He raised his voice at me. That startled me. He never did that before...

 

“You… Don’t..?” I asked. Amazingly, I still have the strength to mutter the question which I already knew and feared the answer. “I’m sorry… I thought…”

 

“I hate you so much, hyung... I’m leaving BTS.” he announced it bright and clear.

“Don’t do such a stupid thing, Jungkook” Namjoon barged in.

 

* * *

 

Namjoon gathered us all in the bedroom. He ordered us to sort our personal problems here and now. As expected of the leader. He said, “This is all because of this thick skulled hyung here right?” Ah… It hurts. Your words hurt, Namjoon. “I’ll leave the three of you here to settle this. No more personal matters should be brought out of this room. Is that clear?” He asked sternly. We nodded in snyc.

 

“Jungkook…” Jimin started explaining. “Our relationship… It’s just for the fans… Nothing more.” Jungkook shouted “Like hell I’d care about your relationship! Go fuck if you want. It’s got nothing to do with me.” I was startled by what came out of the cute and innocent faced maknae’s mouth.

 

“If you’re still playing hard to get, I might really take him from you, you know.” Jimin voiced his thoughts. His patience seems to be at the falling edge. “I’m your friend. I don’t want our friendship to be shattered just because of this. Don’t be a baby, Jungkook.”  
  
Jungkook said “Jimin. You like Jin hyung too right?”

_Oh. He said ‘too’._

_Does that mean he likes me too?_

“I can’t say I don’t. But I’m not childish enough to ignore my friend for 3 whole months.”

 

_Wow. I sense high sarcasm level there._

 

“Atleast I’m not the person who said “I’m going to give up on him for you.” then was caught with Jin hyung half naked, alone in the bedroom!”

  
  
_Two guys fighting over me? Am I the girl here? NO._

 

“STOP IT PLEASE.” I put my hands between Jimin and Jungkook. A little more and they’ll start pulling each other’s hair, and scratching each other’s faces. I have to solve this.

 

“Jungkook. Is it true?” I asked him softly.

 

“Yeah. Maybe. I don’t know.” Jungkook replied.

 

“It’s about time you speak the truth. Or…” Jimin planted a kiss on my cheek. I blushed.  
“This hyung is going to be mine.”

  
  
Jungkook covered his face with the fleece blanket. Jimin whispered “It’s all up to you now hyung!” and left the room.

  

_I guess it’s now or never.  
_

* * *

 

His soft sobbing can be heard throughout the dark room. I leaned in to him. “Jungkook… Just tell me what your real feelings are. You’re confusing me.”  
  
“You’re an idiot, Jin hyung. I hate you so much.” His voice sound muffled under the fleece.

 

“But I thought you liked me?” I asked. A flying pillow hit my face.  
  
“HOW CAN YOU BE SO DENSE? You… Get out! Leave me alone!” Jungkook shouted.

 

_What the hell? Dense? Argh.. Can’t he just be straightforward?_

A note slid under the door.

 

  
“HE LIKES YOU, JIN HYUNG. READ THE CLUES. DON’T BE SUCH AN IDIOT.”  - PJM-

 

PJM? Park Jimin? “Hey Jungkook… Jimin gave me this note—“ As fast as lightning, he snatched the note and teared it to pieces. “It said there you liked---“ Jungkook put his hands on my mouth. “Shut up shut up SHUT UP! Don’t you dare say it out loud!” His hands were cold. I slowly remove them from my mouth. I got more and more confused. He… What does he actually feel? Who knows?

 

_I don’t really care what he feels anymore._

 

I pressed my lips against him. He tried his best to push me away, but I pinned him down instead. I devour his plump lips. The feeling of him struggling underneath me was very arousing. It felt wrong, but it felt good. The moment he parted his lips, I delved my tongue deeper. “Hyung, sto—Hngh…” But I didn’t stop. My hands moved by itself under his shirt. I caressed the body I was longing for. His milky skin was warm.

 

“LET GO OF ME! Let go—“ Again, I stopped his words by placing my lips upon his. I nibbled his plump lips. I could feel his lips moving with mine. He stopped resisting. I proceed to unzip his pants. “Jin hyung… Please don’t… It might hurt…” Tears were flowing down his cheeks. _Oh no… What have I done…_

 

_I was so close to raping Jungkook._

“I’m sorry… Jungkook… Please forgive me…” I begged for forgiveness. “Um… Hyung… It’s okay. You… Should continue.” His soft voice was arousing me. I didn’t want to hurt him, but I can’t really stop now can I?

 

“But it’s my first time… Please do it slowly.”

 

“Uh.. Don’t be scared, I won’t hurt you.” I kissed him softly again. This time, our lips are in sync. We then continued and went further into the abyss of guilty pleasures.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hyung, promise you’ll always be mine okay?”

  
  
“I promise.”

  
  
“No more JinMin?”

 

“I’ll try to talk with others.”

 

“What about that time V hyung kissed you?”

  
  
“Taehyung kissed me..? I had no idea…”

  
  
“Don’t even try to remember. Let me clean your lips.”  
  
Jungkook leaned in and kissed me.

  
  
“Jin hyung. My butt hurts.”

 

“Eh? I’m sorry.”

 

“How do we explain this to the others?”

 

Mysteriously, no one came into the bedroom until next morning. I woke up with Jungkook next to me. I thought it was all a dream. But no. This boy. _He’s mine now._


	3. My Maknae Is Twisted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin is jealous at Jungkook for being so close with the other members. He challenged Jungkook to a game of jealousy. But Jungkook's idea of making Jin jealous was too far.
> 
> "Ugly thoughts came rushing through my mind. Jungkook, being overpowered by another man… I couldn't take it anymore. "
> 
> Jin played his cards right and revealed Jungkook's twisted side. Is the innocent faced maknae is really as innocent as he seems?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook is a psychopathic yandere.  
> Jimin is the middlepiece.  
> Jin is jealous.
> 
> [Jungkook's POV](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1141130/chapters/2316910)

* * *

I hate this. This feeling. The sight of him being touched by other members. No. Taehyung. STOP IT. Hoseok. WHY ARE YOU HUGGING HIM? NO! He’s mine… Or atleast, he’s supposed to be mine. I stared straight at his eyes, hoping he will receive the telepathic message I am trying to deliver. My attempt failed.

  
  
 Jungkook is our golden maknae. Of course he is loved by everyone. He is _our_ Jungkook. Not my Jungkook. I walked out of the training studio breathing a heavy sigh. Unexpectedly, Jungkook ran after me. “Hyung-! Where are you going?” I managed to suppress my desire to punch him in the face repeatedly for being so ignorant.

 

“I’m going out.” I said sulkily. Shame on me for sulking at the age of 22, but I don’t care anymore. Even worse, I even planned on revenging him for making me so jealous. I pulled Jimin’s hand. “Jimin, let’s go out with me.” _Now you know… Jungkook. Now you know…_ I dragged Jimin out of the room and left Jungkook gawping there. It was such a funny sight.

 

But he didn’t come after us.

 

Is he even jealous?

 

He... He wasn't jealous...?

 

 _Ah... It hurts. So bad._ So I'm the only jealous person in this relationship.

 

Me and Jimin went for a stroll and bought some snacks from a local supermarket. Jimin’s face was red all the time. I guess it’s because of the cold weather. I gave him my muffler. “Let’s go home. You look cold.” I offered. He nodded solemnly and grabbed hold of my hand. We walked hand in hand (like best friends do) until we reached the company building.

 

“Jin? Why is Jimin’s face so red?” Namjoon questioned.

 

“Iono. I guess it’s because of the cold?” I answered. “Hey, where’s Jungkook?”

 

“Uh… Jungkook is… Uh…” Namjoon hesistated to answer. “Jungkook is…”

 

“HEY! TELL ME!” I shook Namjoon. “SHIT!” I rushed to our dorm. Namjoon’s voice which is telling me to stop echoed through the hallway. “HYUNG! STOP!”

 

Jungkook has a twisted sense of humour.

 

What if he cut his wrist?

 

What if he swallowed bleach?

 

What if he… _is having sex with someone else?_

 

I barged in our dorm and headed straight to the bedroom. The door was locked.

 

It was never locked.

 

THE DOOR WAS LOCKED AND I COULD HEAR MY LOVER MOANING INSIDE.

 

“JUNGKOOK! OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR! WHO ARE YOU WITH? ANSWER ME!” I shouted and shouted. I was furious. I glanced around. Namjoon is here. Jimin is here. Yoongi is here. Hoseok is here. _Taehyung…?_

“Please open this door…” I started to fall apart. Ugly thoughts came rushing through my mind. Jungkook, being overpowered by another man… I couldn’t take it anymore.

  
  
“Fine. Continue if you want. TWO CAN PLAY THIS GAME!” I banged the door.

 

I dragged Jimin and slammed the main door in their faces. How dare he… That innocent faced kid… I felt betrayed. I glanced to the boy beside me. “I’m sorry Jimin… You’re the only Jungkook’s rival. I’m sorry for using you.” the petite boy blushed and murmured “I… I don’t mind… I’m glad to help.”

 

* * *

 

 

So the plan is, our schedule is empty until tomorrow night. Perfect. I’m going to take Jimin to a hotel and spend the night there. That’ll give time for Jungkook to repent and reflect on his mistakes. I clutched my fists. Damn… Are they still doing it now? I believed in that kid… Now he… He’s… He’s moaning under another man. I thought all of that is just for me? But hell yeah. I was wrong.

 

So we checked in the hotel and stretched our legs. There are two single beds for each of us. We are only spending the night there, I won’t do anything to Jimin. I lied on my bed, sighing hard. This is too hard for me to accept. I know Jungkook’s just trying to make me jealous, but cheating on me? It’s too much. Tears started flowing from my eyes. I rubbed it hurriedly. It’s not worth crying for him.

 

“Hyung, go and take a shower. I’m done.” a small voice broke through my jungle of thoughts.

 

“Uh… Okay.” I undressed myself. “Hyung please don’t do that…” Jimin muttered. “Atleast… Not infront of me.” His face was glowing red. It was amazing. I didn’t think humans could glow. But I’m still confused. Isn’t it normal for guys to undress infront of guys? And I’m not even naked. “Uh… Sure…”

 

Suddenly and idea struck me.

  
  
“Jimin, c’mere.” The half-naked me and Jimin in a bathrobe is perfect. I grabbed my phone and captured a selfie of me hugging Jimin. “Hyung! What are you doing?” I posted it to Jungkook’s phone. _Have a taste of that._ I laughed contentedly and proceed to the bathroom.

 

After the bath, I cooked some instant noodles for dinner. And that’s when things get creepy.

 

As I was waiting for our noodles to cook, I played Bookstore Dream on my 3DS. My phone vibrated twice, which means I’ve got a new message.

 

Not suspecting anything, I opened the message.

 

> HYUNG. YOU ARE STAYING AT _________ HOTEL RIGHT?

 

Jungkook? How did you—

 

Before I managed to reply, another text came.

 

> YOUR ROOM IS AT LEVEL 4 RIGHT?

 

Cold sweat started flowing. _Jungkook, how did you know?_

 

As soon as I pressed reply, another text came.

 

> YOUR ROOM NUMBER IS 408 RIGHT?

 

I dropped the phone. Another text came.

 

> OPEN THE DOOR, HYUNG. ^^

  
  
Loud banging could be heard. I was so scared. Why is this becoming more and more scary? How did he know where we’re staying? It’s creepy. It’s just like a scary movie. No, it’s really like a scary movie.

 

My Jungkook is a psycho and I'm terrified of him.

 

“OPEN THE DOOR!” Jungkook’s unnatural screaming voice was deafening. Jimin, who was on the bed, playing his laptop was stupefied too. “Hyung… Just open the door?” he asked. My body was shaking. I would like to open the door… But I’m so scared…

 

_He probably had a gun, or a knife._

But no. It’s my Jungkook. The cute and innocent Jungkook. I should just open the door.

 

Slowly… I should just open it…

 

And the door is open. To my astonishment (and relief), Jungkook just is kneeling there, crying. He was sobbing, and sobbing. He was begging for forgiveness. “Jin hyung… I’m sorry… You win… Please end this game… Please return to me…” tears flowing down his milky cheeks.

 

_Was this the same person as just now? I... am not even sure anymore._

 

“Even after doing it with another man, you thought I could forgive you?” My voice was stern, but I was no longer afraid of him.

 

“I swear… Hyung… I swear we didn’t do anything… Me and V hyung were just making voices… To make you mad…” he explained.

 

Hearing that was like a load was lifted off my heart. I was relieved.

 

But it wasn’t enough. “BULLSHIT!” I banged the wall. Both Jungkook and Jimin were startled. “I’m spending the night with Jimin. Go home and reflect on what you did.”

 

My face looked angry. But my heart was very happy to see that he was bothered by this. He was actually jealous.

 

“Jin hyung… Please… I… I don’t mind even if it’s with Jimin… I won’t mind… Just… Let me be with you too.” Jungkook begged.

 

_With Jimin? What is he saying?_

_Wait. “Just let me be with you too.”? Does he mean…_

_THREESOME?!_

“What the hell Jungkook! You're only 17, and you're thinking those things already?” I squeezed his face. I couldn’t really be mad at him for long. “Come on in. I forgive you.” I grabbed his cold hands. He looked happy. “Hyung, what were you and Jimin doing just now?” he questioned. “We’re just chilling. Don’t worry.” I ruffled his hair. I can’t believe this cute little boy was that scary psycho just now. My heartbeat doubled when I thought of the incident.

 

“So we’re just going to sleep? Nothing else?” Jungkook asked in disappointment. “Yes.” I replied. It was a long day, and I really needed _s_ ome rest. The instant noodles were all soaked up and not edible anymore.

 

“Aww. You're boring. And we’re at such a nice hotel.” Jungkook pouted. “Come, let’s sleep.” I dragged him into bed with me. I saw him sticking his tongue at Jimin and saying something like “Jin hyung loves me~”. I chuckled

 

“Oi kid. You better be grateful that me and Jimin didn’t do anything just now. Jimin could’ve jumped on me you know? Or worse, I could’ve—“ he covered my mouth.

 

“Okay okay shut up~ Let’s just sleep. Goodnight!” and he gave me a goodnight kiss.

 

Jungkook has returned to normal. Both Jimin and Jungkook is fast asleep. Jimin’s on his own bed, and Jungkook is snuggling with me. His face looked more and more innocent when he’s sleeping. I hugged him tightly.

 

“We should sleep together like this again sometimes.” 

 

I kissed Jungkook's forehead. 

_It's best not to mess with Jungkook._


End file.
